User talk:Issi
What is going to be the featured article for may? Maybe Storyline or another class? --Kingsanity 18:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I have added storyline for it, it will auto change tomorrow. --Issi 19:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Great - but also, I've just come back to find it still as the medic article? I checked the server date and it is May 2009, but I had to clear my cache to get it to display the new topic? Checked Wikipedia (to see if it was a MediaWiki problem) and that worked fine; is it just me? --Kingsanity 09:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) It changed automatically for me ill ask a few people. --Issi 11:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Must have just been a bit fast on the uptake or something - bizzare! Anyway, I have updated the main page to include a "Classes" section - although the images do not link to their correct pages. I have used the "link=Page" code which has been said to work by Wikipedia, and since it is built on MediaWiki too, I cannot fathom why it is not working here! Although the ImageMap extension would be a lovely addition if its not too much work - and would also make the positioning of images and what-not much easier? Much obliged --Kingsanity 11:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ImageMap is now installed and working --Issi 12:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much - image links fixed --Kingsanity 13:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'm new to wiki editing so please excuse my ignorance.Just thought we could change the GA WIKI pic on the frontpage, maybe use something from the fanpack I'd be happy to whip one up. Just so the wiki looks a bit more official. Just a suggestion anyway. --Peebojam 20:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am actually gearing up for a competition for the logo. The current one was just temporary and was more fitting with the rest of my site but as I am making everything wiki-centric it is a bit more important now. Expect the competition to come up in the next couple of days. Being the nice guy that I am im gonna give you a headstart, the logo is going to be 135x135 in png format and have blue as the dominant color. --Issi 06:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ooo what is "Search Suggest" :)? --Kingsanity 09:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) try typing main in the search box and waiting half a second --Issi 09:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) WOW! Thanks Issi! Btw if you need any other help or suggestions I'd love to assist in the page. Like I said I'm quite new to it all but I do really enjoy it.--Peebojam 15:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Will you allow restrictions on edits within agency pages? The guild has some concerns regarding the accessibility of our individual page. --Peebojam 18:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I can fully protect the page and you pass any changes you want to me, or im looking into some protection extensions --Issi 19:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello there. Thanks for the warm welcome. At the moment I don't think we will need an dedicated blog for the tribune. We may in the future when the staff expands and the paper gets more complex. Also, I was a little worried about how the GA community would first take on the idea of a newspaper, but so far I have gotten nothing but good wishes. --Kunzel Thanks for the rights! I'll attempt to keep the wiki on track while I'm in the sun haha :P --Kingsanity 20:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) hey I love this site, a great wiki for a great game. I'll be helping out till the game comes out (fully) and ill add you on steam if you have tf2 or something xD --Tiki-dog 03:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Having technical issues with GA Wiki Hi there Issi, this is dreampod. I've been having some trouble with the wiki not accepting my password when I attempt to log in. As well when I attempt to have my password resent to me using the 'email password' option I am not recieving the email that should be coming to me. I was hoping that you could help me figure out what is going on and get the issue all cleared up. You should be able to contact me at dan.audy@gmail.com or using this temporary account. Thanks, -dreampod I'm going out in a minute but when I get back I shall check the MySQL database to see if theres a problem there. --Issi 15:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I´m experiencing the same problem. I also tried to email you at your global-agenda.info address and the mail keeps getting returned. --vrln 06:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Troubles with Five Word Story Contest I just thought it would be a good idea to bring it to your attention that the contest page for the five word story has reached it's limit and won't allow many users to edit or add anything to it because of the size. Would it be possible to either start a second page or finish this first story and start a second so that we may continue? -xennec edit: Goliath went ahead and made a second five word story here. Issues Ive noticed this a couple times now but posts which were said by certain people were changed. Is there a way to lock it so when a person adds a signature it cant be changed? Meaning that a few people are changing other peoples signatures on the posts to theirs. Most often though it is the posts that are in the middle of the story or a few hours ago.>zeus3715 I sent you an email, but here is my email, in case you don't receive the email: eek.jw16@gmail.com --Goliath 03:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Contest: Create a Contest Here is where I posted the new contest in the forums -xen http://global-agenda.info/index.php/Special:AWCforum/?action=st/id55 Oh and also it would help if you could move it to the announcements forum. thanks! -xen